1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airbag cushion for a vehicle, which asymmetrically expands at different expansion speeds in a vertical direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a vehicle is provided with an airbag device so as to safely protect a passenger from impact in the event of a collision.
As shown in FIG. 5, a conventional airbag device includes an inflator 1, a cover bracket 2 and an airbag cushion 4. The inflator 1 discharges internal gas in response to a signal transmitted from an electronic control unit. The inflator 1 is mounted to the cover bracket 2. The airbag cushion 4 is folded to be accommodated in the cover bracket 2 and is inflated by the gas which is discharged from the inflator 1, with an injection port coupled to a coupling hole of the cover bracket 2 via a retainer ring 5.
That is, in the event of a vehicle collision, the electronic control unit detects the vehicle collision through a sensor. Thereafter, an operation signal is applied to the inflator 1. The inflator 1 injects airbag gas into the airbag cushion 4 to expand the airbag cushion 4.
However, in the case of a driver who drives a vehicle from a position near a steering wheel, the airbag cushion expands rapidly towards his or her chest, neck, or head which are adjacent to the airbag cushion in the event of a vehicle collision, so that the driver may be impacted by the expansionary force of the airbag cushion.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.